Sakura's Unusual Wedding
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: One Bride, Three potential Grooms and one heck of a story behind all the madness.R&R Sakurax?
1. Sakura: Runaway Bride

Important Author's Note...Read...

Author's Note: This story came up after watching this very funny movie of whose name I forgot. I don't want to go into much detail about it, but the style of writing in this story is different from my other stories. Basically Sakura is narrating the story and she meets with someone and continues her story to that person. If you could figure out who that person is...then..eh...you get a prize...don't know what prize...maybe a cookie?? Anyway, if you've ever seen the movie "The Princess Bride" my writing style is going to be like that. It's gonna skip between the actual story where Sakura is talking to this person and the past. There will be a lot of craziness and surprise in this story...so I hope that you really like it. At least 10 reviews before I continue. Thank you. .

P.S. If you loved Confessions of a Teenage Konochi, then you will love this story. Hint...Hint...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Barbie and Ken...The Princess Bride...or that movie of which I can't think of the name...I do how ever control the fate of all the charters in this story...let the craziness begin!

* * *

Sakura's Unusual Wedding

Ch 1.

Sakura: Runaway Bride

* * *

Sakura's Pov

I dreamed of this day my whole life. What little girl wouldn't? I always pictured myself wearing the perfect dress, walking down the aisle to a man who loved me with all of his heart. A smile came across my face. Without a doubt I would say that today was the best day of my life...except for the fact that this was a very unusual wedding. How unusual you may ask? Well...how does walking down the aisle to not one, but 3 potential grooms sound to you? Yea...I could almost guess that you have an odd expression on you face, believe me, I understand...imagine my position! By the time I reach the end of the aisle, I have to choose one of them to marry. Currently I was walking as slow as humanly possible. The lady playing the wedding tune had played the song over and over again for the past 10-15 minutes. With every minute passing by, I could hear the tune being played an octave lower then the last time...and judging by the look on her face...when I looked in her direction every now and then..she would give me this very peeved and annoyed look. I wouldn't blame her at all, I could see the guys at the end of the aisle give me a very impatient look.

At that moment I felt like shouting at all of them to just cool it. Except for one of the guys, the others weren't the ones getting married and what's more so, was that they weren't the ones who had to make the most important choice in there life in such a matter...so I have every right to be having a mental break down at this point!!

"Kakashi." I whispered as I continued to look forward. I could see from the corner of my eyes that he looked down at me. I shook my head slightly. "What have I gotten myself into? How could I agree to such crazy demands?"

I could hear him chuckle softly and that only made me frown. "I'm sorry Sakura...it's just that this is a very unique situation. I'm afraid I really can't think of anything at the moment." He said truthfully.

I sighed deeply upon hearing that response. "It's hopeless." I moaned as I looked down. I paused for a second as I looked up at him again. I stopped walking and upon doing so, the music stopped. I heard a loud sigh coming from where the lady sat. I could hear gasp and chatter of mass confusion from everyone in the room.

I could feel my heart beating wildly. I never felt this panicked in all my life. "I...I..." I shuddered as a looked up at Kakashi.

I could see a small outline of a smile on his face as he nodded his head. "I think the best advice I have to give you...now that I think about it..." He paused as he lowered his head near my ear. "Do what you think to be right.

My eyes widen slightly when he said that. My frown then deepen. "But...I..." I turned to look at the guys waiting for me down the aisle then I looked back at Kakashi.

"They will understand. This is a very stressful situation. You are the one that has to make this life long choice. Don't rush into something that you will regret." He said in a serious tone.

I just stood there staring at him. What he had said made a lot of sense. I just didn't know what to do it I made the wrong choice. I don't ever want to think of divorcing...my parents were still together...even when they died several years ago. So...who ever I marry now...it's for live.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as a smile formed across my face. Without another word, I turned on my heals and just started running. I heard the guys call out to me to stop...some other guest called out for Kakashi to stop me. I didn't pay them any mind as I busted through the double doors, down the hallway and through another set of doors. Before long I made it outside. The wedding took place in a catering place in the middle of the park. So I decide to at least stay in the area...it was a beautiful day and all. Plus I still intended on getting married today...just currently I needed to think!

I saw a park bench not to far away from me. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. My feet were starting to kill me! These shoes were NOT made for running! Once I reached the bench, I just fell back on it. I breathed in and out heavily until my breathing returned to normal. For the first time that day I felt this heavy weight being lifted off my shoulders. As my thoughts started to wonder, I just barely notice a girl around my age taking a seat next to me. I didn't pay her any mind and strangely enough, neither did she. I don't know...to me I was curious as to why she didn't even ask any questions. You see a young girl in a wedding dress all by herself. Yea, I would ask regardless if it was improper or not. Curiosity can get the better of anyone I guess. As I turned my head to look at her, I got my first good look at her. She had a dark olive completion and the most smoothest skin I've seen yet. Her hair was a dark brown color almost black looking, yet when the sun had hit it just right, it had these deep red highlight under this rich brown color. It was also wavy and fell about an inch above her elbow...the same length as mine. The outfit that she wore was a short black skirt with black knee high boots and a fitted red t-shirt. I didn't notice any ninja head band on her, so I assumed that she was not a shinobi.

Besides her apperence, I notice that she had a troubled expression on her face. I couldn't help but feel concern for her despite my own current situation. Against by better judgment, I decided to find out what's wrong.

"Hey there..." I called out to her. It took her a second or two before she turned her head towards me. I gasped slightly. She was very beautiful! It seemed as if her whole face glowed with radiance despite the sad look on her face. She tilted her head slightly giving me a puzzled look as I quickly tried to gather my now scattered thoughts.

"I...I know I don't know you or anything...but I just noticed how sad you looked. I know it may seem weird to you and all, but I don't mind hearing what you're troubles are." I said with a warm smile. My smile remained frozen on my face, even while she gave me a blank look. I was slightly concerned by her silence. Maybe I was a bit on the rude side? I mean, it wasn't exactly what I was thinking about saying...but...I just couldn't stand being around anyone when was sad or depressed! I guess I should thank Naruto for that.

She continued to give me a blank look. Oh come on now! It's not like I committed a crime or anything. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked, completely confused.

I saw as her eyebrow rose and a smirk appeared across her face. Something told me I was not going to like what she was going to say.

"I find it...strange...that a woman in a WEDDING DRESS, who mind you is not at her WEDDING, is currently more worried about someone else's problem rather then her own."

I didn't bother to say a word to say a word as I gave her a look on my own. Much to my surprise, the look on her face soften up a bit and she then laughed softly as a warm smile came across her face. "I'm touched." I tilted my head in confusion as she continued. "Let's make a deal. If I talk to you about what's bothering me, then you have to explain to me why that beautiful dress is going to waste ok?"

My face soften up as a smile of my own came across my face. "Hum...it seems fair enough to me. But first what's you're name?" I asked.

Her eyes widen slightly when I asked her that and her mouth was shaped in a small 'O'. "Oh, I'm sorry, My name is Aki? What's you're name?" She asked politely.

"My name is Sakura, it's nice to meet you Aki." I said as my smile widen. _Why does that name sound so familiar??_ I mentally asked myself.

"Likewise." She said with a small nod of her head.

"So," I began "What happened?"

A thoughtful look came across her face as she took a minute to think. "Well," She began sighing deeply. "I...I just found out that my boyfriend cheated one me." She said as she lowered her head.

My eyes widen in shock. "Oh my gosh!" I gasped. I noticed that a single tear started to roll down her cheek. She sniffled a little as she wiped the tear from her eye.

"I ended our relationship about an hour ago." She paused as she drew in a sharp breath. Just then I noticed that now a flood of tears were flowing down her cheeks. "What's worst is that it was with my so called best friend." She added bitterly.

"No way!" I said as my eyes narrowed. "What a jerk! Both of them! That was so wrong!" I said as I shook my head and crossed my arms under my chest.

"Even if I broke up with him, it's still hard you know...we've been together for 2 years now...and I've known him since we were kids. I thought we would be together forever." She said as her tears began to dry up.

"Yea I do know." I muttered under my breath. "Sometimes it doesn't work out that way...you don't end up with the one you expected to be with..."

Her head shot up as she turned to look at me. "Right...now that I told you my problem, you have to tell me yours. From the looks of it, it looks complicated."

My eyes soften up a bit as I looked at her. I shook my head as I laughed bitterly. "Complicated in a complete understatement." I said with a smirk.

"How so?" She asked as she leaned forward slightly, I could see that she was egar to hear my story.

I sighed deeply as I looked back to were the catering hall was. "A month ago..." I started as I looked back at Aki. "I was just as happy as you must have been with your boyfriend. I was getting ready to marry the man of my dreams. Gosh...I loved him. Since we were kids I used my Barbie dolls to pretend that Barbie was me and Ken was him." I paused as the memories cause me to laugh softly. "My other dolls and teddy bear were the guest and family and I used the Dream House as the place were we were to get married."

"Ha Ha Ha!" Aki laughed as she held her sides. "I'm sorry Sakura! But that is so cute!"

"Yea I know." I said with a smile. "So imagine how thrilled I was when he finally proposed to me."

"Yea." She said as her laughter died down and a warm smile appeared across her face. It soon disappeared into a serious look. "Hum...sounds like you found your match. But...what I still don't get is...why are you here and you're not with him?"

I paused for a second before I spoke. "Because..." I said in a low voice. "We aren't getting married."

"Wha?!" Aki gasped with widen eyes. "What happened? If you aren't getting married with him then why on earth are you in a wedding dress??" I could see by the look on her face that she was completely perplexed with this new finding.

"Well...that's just it, I am getting married." I said with a small smirk and a shake of my head. I had to laugh when I saw the look on her face. I honestly never saw anyone with their face twisted like that! I could see that she was beyond confused at this point. "I guess I have to go a bit further back in the past to explain."

"You think?" Aki said in a some what sarcastic matter with a raised eyebrow.

"You see...the man I was suppose to marry...he well..." My voice trailed off as that awful day came back to the forefront of my thoughts. I shook my head as I closed my eye...even if it was only a month ago...it still felt like yesterday to me. "Last month, I caught him cheating on me." I said in a low voice.

I saw Aki's eyes widen in disbelief. Before she could ask any questions, I decided to continue with the story. "As I said, it started about a month ago. I was so stressed with getting things ready for the wedding. I wanted to make sure it was all perfect. Sasuke, my ex, and I haven't spoken to each other for a few days. Since we lived in our own apartments I decided to take a break from my busy schedule just to spend time with him..."

Flash Back 1 Month ago...

_She had her arms full. Although it's meant in a literal way, it was also to be taken in a figurative way. Who ever said planning a wedding was easy either never participated in the planning of a wedding or they just simply lived in a world of disillusion. She had only one more month and the days were passing by quicker then she would have liked. Currently she had a bag full of food in her arms and the biggest smile on her face. For weeks she was busy obsessing over the little things that she kinda abandon Sasuke..._

"Wait a minute." Aki interrupted.

I rose one of my eyebrows as I looked at her. "Yea?"

"But...but if you and Sasuke aren't getting married...who are you getting married to?" She asked out of curiosity.

"That doesn't happen yet. Don't worry I'm getting to that...just try not to interrupt unless it's really important...ok?" I said as I saw her nod her head in agreement. I took in a deep breath before continuing. "As I was saying..."

_Currently it was early in the afternoon, so she figured that he wasn't home. They both gave each other spare keys to their apartments. So planning this surprise was just that much more easier on her part. As she climbed the stairs of his apartment complex, her smile widen ever so slightly. It was like she was a child in the middle of a candy store. Before I long, she finally reached the apartment...arms killing her and all. She pulled out her keys from her pocket...she was so thankful that she was smart enough to put the keys in her pocket instead of her purse. It was so much more easier for her to get it this way. She placed the key in the lock and slowly opened the door. As soon as she opened it though, she got hit with this sudden uneasy feeling. It puzzled her as to why she suddenly felt like that...so she just ignored the feeling and walked into the apartment._

_The apartment was dark and quite. Just as she expected. She closed the door behind her locking it in the process. She effortlessly made her way to the kitchen without the need of turning on any lights. It wasn't that dark and she didn't think it was necessary to open any lights that weren't needed. _

_As she walked into the kitchen, she turned on the lights and started to unpack food from the bag. That's just about when she heard IT. She was busy putting away things when she heard a sound. She paused as she silently wondered were it was coming from. When she didn't hear anything further she brushed it off as being nothing and continued with what she was doing._

_About a minute or two passed before she heard the noise again. This time it really caught her attention. It sounded like moaning. Sakura rose an eyebrow as she dropped what she was doing to investigate. Curiously for most people is very normal...however with Sakura...curiosity is her worst enemy at times. As she walked closer to the back of the apartment...where the bedrooms were, the sounds became louder. What's more is that it was coming from Sasuke's room._

_Sakura froze in her spot as she stood just outside the closed door. For reasons unknown to her, something inside her told her not to open that door and to just turn around and leave. Heck what she really was thinking about was to leave the apartment all together. Although that feeling was strong, it wasn't strong enough to prevent her from her further actions._

'He was probelly watching some Adult movie and forgot to turn it off.'_ She reasoned with herself._

'Yea but wouldn't the tape stop automatically after awhile?'_ She thought logically._

_She continued to stare at the door as she conflicted with herself about opening the door or not. It didn't take long before she made up her mind and opened the door. Upon doing so, she immediately regretted the desission. It was a sight that no woman should see before her wedding. See squinted her eyes. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her? Just to be on the safe side, to make sure her eyes weren't playing cruel tricks, she decided to flip on the lights. What she saw brought about mixed emotions._

_She saw Sasuke, her finance mind you, completely naked and on top of their wedding planner. It was quite obvious that she likewise was naked...so she couldn't use the 'Oh he forced me' excuse. Thought she doubted that what ever they would have said regarding their current position she would accept. In short...there was absolutely no excuse. Both Sasuke and the wedding planner looked at Sakura in complete horror as it took them a second to realize the position they were in. Immediately they jumped off from each other. The girl covered herself with bed sheets while Sasuke scrambled to put on his boxers and shorts. The whole time Sakura stood frozen in her spot. She had no clue what to do. She was too shock to move or cry and was too angry to form any words._

_The next couple of actions to take place were done without much thought to it. Her body moved and she obeyed. Sasuke and the girl were puzzled and shocked when Sakura calmly and quietly walked out of the room. A couple of minutes later she walked back into the room with a pitcher of ice cold water. However, that wasn't what freaked them out. The thing that scared them was the very f act that from the minute she caught them, she didn't say a word and she had an eerie calm look on her face that was so unnatural._

_She slowly made her way towards them as they backed up into the corner. When she had them in that corner, she threw the ice cold water in there faces...but she wasn't done just yet. She then slapped the girl so hard she feel to the ground. She then turned her attention to Sasuke who looked at her with widen eyes. She paused for a second as the two looked into each other's eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she took off the ring he gave her and simply threw it in his face. _

"_It's over." She said in a low voice as she turned on her heel. "Oh...and Sanako.." She turned her head slightly revealing a smirk on her face. The girl who was still on the ground looked up at Sakura with angry eyes. "Have all the fun you want. It'd be a waste of my time to deal with trash like that." She said as she head towards the door._

"_Oh yea?" She heard the girl call out and she stood up and faced Sakura with a peeved look on her face. "That comment only comes from a low life like yourself."_

"_Sanako..." Sasuke said in a low voice._

"_Only reason he did this was cause you weren't giving him any." She said bitterly._

"_Sanako...stop." Sasuke said in a warning tone._

_Sakura stopped at the door when she heard that. She had her back towards them. "No...let her continue." She said quietly._

"_Sakura..." Sasuke said as he looked at her and Sanako. He took a small step back as Sanako continued._

"_All you were worried about was the wedding this and the wedding that. You hardly took time to consider his needs and it just so happen that while you were off doing who knows what, I took advantage over the situation...giving him everything you were lacking to give him." She said with a smirk of her own._

_For a second, Sakura remained silent as she still had her back towards them. She took in a deep breath before she spoke. "And you call me a low life? Someone who has to resort to stealing another womens men are..." She turned her head to look directly at Sanako. "...lower then the crap of pigs." With that she turned her head and left the apartment with out another word leaving Sasuke and Sanako in complete shock._


	2. Naruto: Knight in Shining Armor

A/N: I've been dying to put up this chapter!! I had fun writing it and in general love this story. Trust me...from here on it will only get more crazy...so bare with me! If you really wanna see the next chapter...so your interest by posting a comment. . Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh the fun I'd have if I owned Naruto...hehehehehehehe

Sakura's Unusual Wedding ch 2

"You go girl! Aki shouted as she suddenly jumped up pumping both fist in the air. "That creep deserved what came to him! And that witch! Ugh! I'm so disgusted I could-"

"Aki…Aki calm down." I said as I stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. I'm not with him anymore and I got rid of Sanako."

She turned her head towards me and I could see this shocked look on her face. I gave her a confused look as she spoke. "You…you did her in?" She gasped with widen eyes.

"Of course I-" I began confidently without thinking about what she meant. Just then my eyes widen in shock as I jumped back in defense. With both hands help up in front of me. "No! I wouldn't do such a thing!"

"You slapped her." Aki pointed out bluntly with a face to match.

"That's different." I said as I sat back down. I closed my eyes as I clutched my fist on my lap. "She deserved that. But I would be lower if I did anything more then that."

"I guess you're right." She agreed as I heard her sit back down. "So tell me, what happened when you left? I'm still surprised you didn't scream, cry or even yell…I don't think I could be that strong." She said softly.

I glanced over at her and saw that her head was lowered. Her fist was clenched just as mine were and they rested on her lap. "When I found out about my boyfriend cheating on me, I…I couldn't stop crying. Right there in front of him I cried. I then angrily slapped him as I started to yell. I wish I had the strength that you had…Sakura."

I twitched slightly at hearing that comment again. "No." I corrected her as I looked out straight ahead. "I wasn't strong…not at all."

"Wa….what do you mean?" She asked.

A weak smile came across my face as I remembered. "When I left…as soon as I was out of his apartment…I broke out into a run. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker with every step. Tears upon tears fell from my eyes. As I ran, flash backs of Sasuke and I came to the fore front of my mind. I couldn't believe that my whole life could just end…like that." I snapped my fingers for emphases. "Then out of no where he came along to pick up my broken heart…though I didn't see him at first…."

One month ago…after leaving Sasuke's Apartment….

_As Sakura continued to cry and run away, she failed to notice that someone familiar noticed her running by. She failed to take note that he immediately dropped what he was doing, just so that he could see what was wrong with her. She didn't even hear her call out to her. So the scene was like this:_

_Sakura ran blindly in front, manging not to run into anything or anyone for that matter while he chased after her, able to see what was around him…yet managing to run into everything and everyone._

_Finally, much to his relief, she stopped. He notice that they were in the old training ground. He saw her on her knees in front of the logs where he was once tied up on. His mind was spinning wildly. He had NEVER seen her like this…and it really frighten him. He didn't know if he should comfort her or if he should give her space. Using his better judgment, he decided to comfort her…regardless if she wanted it or not._

_When he reached her, he keeled down beside her, sitting with his knees under him…Without a word, he pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly. She returned the embrace as she wrapped her arms around him. More and more tears came as he silently held her in his arms. Now he knew that Sakrua was a strong woman…he's seen it. Yet right now she was so fragile…and he felt helpless…not being able to help her._

_For the first time since he came to her side, she looked up and there eyes locked. When she saw that it was him, she cried even more, burying her head into his chest. "Nauto…" She whispered. "It's always you. You've always been there. Why couldn't I see it?"_

"_What happened?" He whispered. He really wanted to know…what would make her breakdown like this?_

_There was a long pause on her part before she spoke. "Sasuke…" She whispered as her tears finally died down. Her face scrunched together. "Sasuke…I caught him in bed with the wedding planner. I ended it with him. The wedding is no longer going to take place."_

_Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief. No way…he couldn't believe it. That statement was enough to shatter his world. To shatter his respect for the man he called his best friend. It took a moment for it all to sink in. It would be an understatement at that point to say that Naruto was upset. He was enraged…and for good reason too. When Sasuke left the village, it took time for Sakura to move on…more importantly for her love again. One night…after some time…Naruto once again tried to ask her out. That night unlike any other night, he was shocked when she sincerely agreed. After the first date, he though that was it…but no…she wanted to continue to go out with him._

_For three years they were together. Many people complimented on how much of a great couple they were. That they just fit each other like a glove. Then that day that Naruto both dreaded and hopped for came. He came back. That just crashed his world…because he knew that Sakura originally loved him and only believed that she was going out with him as a replacement for Sasuke. So he knew the day would come when he'd have to give her up to him. Sasuke of course had to remain in jail for sometime for his involvement with Orochimaru. But as soon as he came out, Naruto ended his relationship with Sakrua. He would never forget that night. The words that were exchanged, the tears and the hurt looks. He honestly felt worst then Sasuke for having to put her through such pain again. He kept reminding himself that she loved him first and that she should go back to him…even though she was saying she wanted to stay with him…he wouldn't hear a word of it. So a month later they started to date and a year later they announced that they were going to get married. Sure enough that announcement was like a knife stabbing him over and over in the heart._

_So to hear that the sacrifice he made meant nothing to that man? He simply wanted to kill him. How could he do that to Sakura? Didn't he realize how much he had hurt her? No way Naruto would forgive such actions! No way! When he looked back down to Sakura, he noticed that she had fallen fast asleep. He smiled to himself. No denying it…he was still in love with her. But he figured that she no longer felt the same way. He then decided to bring her back to his apartment…since it was starting to get dark._

_Along the way he could feel her squirming around in his arms. He looked down at her with a worried look on her face._

"_I didn't mean to…I didn't mean too…" She kept repeating over and over in her sleep. Naruto was taken aback by this. When he finally reached his apartment, he placed her down on the bed in his guest room. Just as he was about to leave to get some extra blankets, he heard her talk once more in her sleep._

"_Don't leave me…please!" He heard her cry out. He stood frozen, what was she dreaming about. He decided to stay to listen to what she had to say._

"_Why?" He found himself whispering._

"_I don't love him! I don't love him Naruto!" She cried out once again. Just then, it clicked to him that she was dreaming about the night that they broke up. Why…he silently wondered._

"_He was you're first love. You only went out with me as a replacement for him. You don't love me." He found himself saying again as he walked towards the bed to sit by her._

"_You're wrong! You're wrong! You're different from him! You always loved me…you always protected me. I was just a stupid fan girl who only saw into his looks and not for who he really was." She said softly._

_Naruto shook his head as he took her hand into his. "Don't say that you're stupid. You are the most smartest woman that I know…you're talented…beautiful…and you have a heart of gold. You don't deserve to have a broken heart." He whispered softly._

"_If that's so…if that's truly so…then why? Why did you break my heart, Naruto?" She pleaded._

_Naruto took a moment to really think about that. If that really was true…then why? Surely he knew that Sasuke would someday come back. So why did he pursue a relationship with her if he knew he would have to break up with her. Was he really that selfish? Was he only think about his own pleasures and not that of her own? A look of realization came across his face. He really was as bad as Sasuke and he didn't see it until now! It had hit him like a ton of bricks…what had he done? What had he done?_

"_Sakura-chan…I…I'm sorry." He chocked out as he tried to suppress his tears. How could he have done that to her…how?_

"_I'm not mad with you. I could never be made at you. You you're my first love after all." Naruto's eyes widen in shock at hearing that, she continued. "Sasuke was a crush…just an infatuation. I didn't know what love really was until you came into my life. You showed me what real love was…you showed it…you said it…everything you did…_

_It made me question my feelings for Sasuke. Did I really love him as much as I said? Then when he left…you were always there…trying to make me smile…even if I didn't want to. You were my best friend and through that…I came to fall in love with you…and the truth is…" She paused briefly. "The truth is that I'm still in love with you. Sasuke was the replacement for you. Not the other way around." _

_Upon saying that, Naruto gasped in shock. He looked over to check to see if she was still sleeping. She was…but…what she had just said…did she really mean it?_

"_I…love you…Naruto-kun." She whispered and that was it. She no longer said anything else. He gasped. He hadn't heard her call him that in such a long time. Just hearing her call him that brought so much memories. Tears came down his cheek. Somewhere deep inside…he knew that everything that had uttered from her mouth was true. However…he kept denying it. How could she love him? After what he did? He shook his head as he stood up slowly. He bit his lower lip as he walked towards the door._

"_I…love you too…Sakura-chan." He whispered before leaving the room._

_The Next Morning…_

_The bright sunlight coming in through the window stirred her awake. Green eyes fluttered open and quickly shut due to the bright light. A second later she opened her eyes again and this time her eye sight adjusted to allow her to see her surroundings. She squinted her eyes as she slowly sat up and looked around. Her eyes widen when she realized that she wasn't home and it widen even more when she realized where she was._

_She quickly got up off the bed and left the room. Once outside she noticed a smell coming from the kitchen. It smelled like eggs and blueberries. She slowly made her way towards the kitchen and upon reaching there, she saw Naruto with his back towards her as she continued cooking. A small smile crept up across her face. She slowly tipped toed into the kitchen. She didn't know why she was doing it, but it brought back memories of when they were together. It brought back the warm feeling in her heart. As she slowly approached him, her smile widen. It was now or never!_

"_Sakura-chan…I know it's you." Naruto said suddenly with his back still towards her. Sakrua jumped from the sudden shock. She gasped as she took a step back. Naruto in turn let out a loud laugh. A pout cam across her face as she playfully punched him, a smirk coming across her face._

"_You jerk. Why couldn't you at least let me have my fun?" She said as she also laughed._

"_But that would defeat my purpose." He said as he turned to her and gave her a smirk of his own. He finished cooking and set the pan aside as she turned off the stove. He turned around, looking down at the pink haired woman with a wide goofy smile on his face._

"_Good morning Sakura-chan." He said._

_Sakura like wise smiled as she suddenly gave him a hug. His eyes widen slightly at this action. "Hum…it could be better." She said softly as she buried her face into his chest._

"_Sakura…Chan?" Naruto gasped softly as he pulled her from off him and looked down at her. A frown now adorned her features. A quick flash back of the night before came to the for front of her mind._

"_Why did it have to be like this? I…I really thought he loved me." She whispered as she looked away, Naruto frowned as he continued to look at her._

"_I didn't want to be with him!" She suddenly shouted as she pushed Naruto from off her. Angry eyes looked up at him. "How stupid could you be? Couldn't you have seen that I loved you? That I really loved you and not him? Why did you push me away?"_

_Naruto could feel his own anger rise. He knew for sure he wasn't mad at her…he was so upset at himself for putting her in such a situation. "Well…if you didn't love him, then why were you going to marry him?" Naruto shouted back._

"_Because…he…he was a replacement…" Sakura shot back as tears rolled down her cheeks. "He was a replacement for you. You're my first love Naruto-kun…it was you who showed me what love really was. Sasuke…he was just a crush. You were the real thing! Even now…even right at this moment I'm still in love with you and I don't want to be with anyone but you!" She then dropped down to her knees as she covered her face with her hands…tears still falling from her eyes freely._

_Naruto's face soften as he saw her like that. Just then, he realized that what she said was the same thing she had said the night before. His eyes widen when he realized that she was telling the truth. He dropped down to her side and wrapped his arms around her._

"_Shhh…shhh…it's ok. I'm sorry Sakura-chan…I'm so sorry. I was only thinking about your happiness." He whispered as he held her tighter. "I never stopped loving you. I've always loved you…even that day when I pushed you away…it wasn't because I didn't love you…I loved you so much."_

_Once her tears died down, she looked up into his eyes. As if thinking the same thing…both of them leaned forwards and there lips caught the other's lip. Every emotion poured out in that one kiss. Desire, loneliness, love, happiness, uncertainty and even heartache. They both deepened it as if it were going to be their last kiss. When they parted, they breathed heavily still looking into each other's eyes._

"_I love you Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath._

_Sakura looked at him as her eyes narrowed skeptically. This of course took Naruto by surprise. Wasn't this the part where she said 'I love you too, Naruto-kun'? He thought to himself._

"_You really love me?" She asked with raised eyebrow._

_Now…he was really taken back. Rather then asking any questions, he decided to go with the flow to see where she was going with this. "Of course I do." He replied._

"_Then so do I." She finally said. "But it goes deeper then that. I don't want to go through dating you for another year or two…or even more then that. I already know that I couldn't live my life without you. You and me…we belong together. Everyone said that…and I couldn't agree anymore." She said with a smile._

_Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to read in between her words. He was right…she was going somewhere with this. "What are you trying to say?" He asked slowly…thought deep down he knew in his heart what she was going to say._

_Sakura paused…a small laugh then escaped her throat. "I…never imagined it would be me to say this…but…if I don't…I burst." She paused once again as she took his hand into hers. "Naruto Uzumaki…will you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage?" She asked as she looked him deeply in his as her eyes sparkled._

_His eyes widen. He had a feeling she was going to ask him that…but he didn't think she'd actually go through with asking him! Heck…and he had panned out a really romantic way of asking her too! He gave her a smirk. She really was a smart girl…better to steal the deal now then leave it up to chance right?_

"_It would be my honor to have you as my wife." He said as he once again pulled her into an embrace. _

"_Thank you." He whispered into her ear. "Thank you for returning my love."_


	3. Sasuke: The Ex Returns

_Author's Note: Ha! It's been forever since I last updated! I hope that I have a lot of you still following along (This includes you Sasuke-kun aka Sasukeuchiha980 I know you've been asking me non stop about this story!). I just didn't know what to write and suddenly I was inspired to write this yesterday...so here it is! Oh, and I reread the last chappie...oh...my...gosh! I'm soooo sorry for the grammar problems! I'll try to fix that when I can. Anyway, don't forget to leave a comment when u finish. It encourages me to continue!! Oh, last but not least from here on out this story is dedicated to Sasuke-kun, though he hasn't mentioned it yet, I know that sooner or later he'd mention it So enjoy everyone and I'll update as soon as I see a lot of reviews (or when I get inspired again...which ever comes first)._

_Disclamair: I don't think this kinda craziness would even exist in the Naruto world...but if it did..._

_Dedication: Sasukeuchiha980 aka Sasuke-kun_

_Sakura's unusual wedding ch 3_

_"You propose to him?" Aki asked as her eyes widen._

_I had to laugh from the look on her face, it was a combination of being shock and down right pleased. Much to my surprise, she jumped up and started to pump her fist up in the air. I stood up as well to try to calm her down. As I opened my mouth to speak, she interrupted._

_"I'm so happy for you! Oh! And from the sound of it, Naruto-san sounds like a real life prince!" She said with a smile on her face. Just then, a frown came across her face as she sat back down and looked up at me._

_My face twisted into a confused look. This girl is confusing! One minutes she's jumping up and down more hyper then Naruto-kun and now...she's frowning? "What's wrong?" I asked softly as I sat down next to her._

_She turned to look at me and I saw a plain look on her face. No seriously, I take it back, this girl she goes through emotions like a pair of jeans. Ok, I know that doesn't make any sense, but I really can't think of a good analogy! _

_"Answer me this," She said in a tone to match her look. "Clearly you're in love with Naruto-san, clearly you're getting married...so please for goodness sakes, please tell me why you are out here talking to me!" She finished off the last sentence in a raised tone of voice._

_A smirk came across my face as I shook my head and started to laugh. This caught her by surprise. "This is the part of the story where things take a turn for the weird." I said after my laughter died down._

_"What do you mean?" She asked as she tilted her head and gave me a questioning look._

_"Well," I began as I took in a deep breath. "After I purposed to Naruto-kun, a few weeks later he surprised me by re proposing to me...and this time he had a ring to give me." A dreamy smile came across my face as I remembered that day._

_The same look was on Aki's face. "Really? How did he do it?" She asked._

_"The only way Naruto-kun could do things..." I sighed deeply with a smile. "Very loud and unpredictable...but also romantic in every way. It was much, much more better then any other proposal I got."_

_"A.K.A...it's better then Sasuke's right?" She asked with a smirk._

_"Heck yeah." I said with a smirk of my own._

_"Ok, ok...so where does the craziness start? Why aren't you in there marrying Naruto-kun?" She asked in eagerness._

_"After my break up with Sasuke, I was considering canceling the wedding, seeing how Sasuke and I weren't going to marry. However, Naruto-kun convinced me not to do that, since we already agreed to get married what better time to do it then then?" Aki nodded her head in agreement, so I continued. "So it was set. Today Naruto-kun and I would be married...however the unexpected happened."_

_"What happened?" She asked as she was sitting on the edge of her seat._

_"One thing right after the other..." I begin as I told her the events that took place two weeks a ago._

_Two Weeks Ago:_

_Sakura and her friends sat in the cafe laughing at a story that Sakura was telling. It was just a brief moment of peace in their crazy day. The wedding was only two weeks away and the preparations were endless. Currently, Sakura, Tamari, Hinata, Ino and Tenten were on their way to the bridal boutique to pick up their dresses. Hinata was the made of Honor while the others were bride maids._

_"I can't believe he said that!" Ino said as she almost chocked on her drank. She shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Leave it to Naruto to say something like that..." She paused as she sighed deeply. She looked at her friend with a warm smile and after a moment spoke. "Sakura you are so lucky." She said softly._

_"Hum?" Sakura questioned...she was in the middle of drinking a latte. Her eyebrows frowned together and as she looked at her friend._

_"You and Naruto, you are so lucky to be marrying him..." Ino said as she took a bit out of her cheese cake._

_"He was like your night in shining armor...that day..." Hinata said softly as she joined the conversation._

_"And he's loved you forever..." Tenten added with a smile of her own. "It's not every day you come across a man who loves you so much that he's willing to scarface his feelings for your happiness."_

_"Well," Tamari spoke up after being quite for some time. "I've only known you and Naruto for a few years now...but..." She paused as she looked at Sakura. A serious look was written across her face. "The two of you...every time I see you two together..." She look a deep breath as an unreadable expression crossed her face. "Just make sure...no matter what...don't let anything break you two apart ok?"_

_All of the girls including Sakura gave Tamari a startled look at her sudden seriousness and words. "What's with those words suddenly?" Ino was the first to voice out what everyone was thinking._

_She shook her head as she slowly stood up and looked at all of her friends. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spoil the mood. I really am happy for you two...please excuse me." And with that said she turned around and left. All four girls looked at each other with the same expression. They were confused._

_Sakura couldn't speak for the others, but she knew something was troubling her friend. She knew Tamari well enough that she was truly happy and she also could tell that there was more she wanted to say but she simply held it back. Now very interested in finding out what was wrong, Sakura stood up and chased after her friend without a word to her other friends. Once out side, she saw Tamari almost at the end of the block._

_"Tamari!" Sakura called out as she ran to catch up with her. The said blond Suna Konochi turned around to look at her friend. She waited until Sakura caught up with her. The older Konochi looked at her younger friend with a neutral look on her face._

_"Ne, Tamari?" Sakura started as she tried to catch her breath._

_"Hum?" She answered._

_"Don't think you could run away from me without tell me everything. You were holding back. Just spill it already." Sakura said with a pout on her face as she looked up at her friend._

_"No I didn't. I told you everything that I need to say. Now if you don't mind, I have other things I need to take care of today...you know I'm here for a short time before I have to go back home." She said in an informative tone._

_Sakura gave an agitated sigh. "Cut the crap Tamari! You know you're hold something back from me. You could give everyone that poker face, but I can see through it. Secondly, you don't have to leave until tomorrow afternoon...so you have plenty of time. If you know something that could end up hurting my relationship with Naruto-kun then you better start spilling now." She said in a low voice with narrowed eyes._

_There was a long pause on Tamari's part before she spoke. She sighed deeply as she gave in and decided to tell her friend the truth. "Listen Sakura. You know me, I love you and Naruto as if you guys were my own brother and sister. Naruto is best friends with my brother. So, with that in mind, I usually take on the big sister role with you guys." Sakura nodded her head in understanding as she continued. _

_"You walked in on Sasuke about 2 weeks ago. Since then you've avoided him. So, there really isn't a closure with you two. I will not doubt that you love Naruto. I know you do. I knew when you two first started to date and when you broke up. I haven't seen you that messed up since Sasuke left Konoha. It was actually worst if I could recall...Anyway...as an outsider looking in, I could tell that under all that hurt you're not really over Sasuke. You love Naruto but...if I'm not mistaken...you still love Sasuke. Now before you start getting upset and protesting that I'm wrong and what kind of friend am I for saying such things, think about this. If Sasuke never left who would you really choose?"_

_Sakura stood there listening to what her friend had to say. To be honest, she was getting upset that she would say such things...however when she asked that last question, she thought that with out a shadow of a doubt, she'd say Naruto without missing a beat. So why was there a long pause? And why did she gasp in surprise? Was she really thinking about this?? She looked at her friend with widen eyes. Her mouth hung open but no words came out._

_"Sakura..." She said as she placed a hand on her shoulder, a warm look was on her face. "I didn't say all of that to cause any doubts. It's just that I also know Sasuke and I know that he's not the type to just give up on something he wants. He can be quite selfish like that. So you need to be on guard...just in cause he comes up with some lame excuse. You know what you want. You've made up your mind so stick to it." With that said she turned around and left leaving Sakura to pounder on her words..._

_Later on that day, she was walking back home after getting her dress. There were other things that she needed to do, but they were minor. Naruto was suppose to meet up with her at her apartment for a nice dinner and movie. She smiled to herself. In the past 2 weeks she was more happy then she was when she was dating Sasuke for that whole year. When she thought about when she was with Sasuke, she could remember how he wasn't as romantic, spontaneous or even as expressive as Naruto. Sure as far as personality goes, they are as different as night and day...but..._

_Her thoughts drifted as she walked towards her apartment and noticed an unexpected sight. Her eyes widen in surprise when she walked closer and noticed who was standing there. Her heart nearly stopped as she stood frozen in her spot._

_"S..Sasuke?" She said in a low voice as she continued to look at him wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. He turned to look at her and their eyes locked. She knew at that moment that she wasn't seeing things. He really was there. Suddenly, the words of her friend came to mind and she suddenly felt uncomfortable being around him. She swallowed hard and the surprised look was replaced with a hard, cold look._

_She continued to walk to her door and took out the keys to open it. All the while he continued to stand where he was, near the door and looked at her. She opened the door and walked in. He followed right after._

_"Get out." Sakura said in a cold voice with her back still towards him._

_"Not until we talk." He said in a firm voice._

_She placed her stuff down on the couch and slowly turned to face him. The same hard, cold look remained on her face as she looked up at him._

_"We have nothing to talk about."_

_"Sakura...it..it was a mistake...a very stupid mistake. You've got to believe me." He said in a more softer voice._

_"Naruto-kun is coming here soon. I don't want him to see you." She said as she looked away, arms crossed under her chest._

_At hearing that, a scowl came across his face. "So you're with him now huh?" He asked in a cold tone. _

_"Yea, I am, and guess what? He treats me more better then you ever will!" She said with smugness as she looked back at him with cold eyes._

_"Yea, cause you're sleeping with him." He muttered under his breath._

_Sakura's eyes widen when she heard him say that. Her anger raised up and before she knew it she slapped him across the face, hard. The force of the slap caused him to stumble back. He shot her a dangerous look but didn't utter a word. Sakura took that opportunity to speak._

_She shook her head as she gave him a look mixed with disbelief and hurt. "How dare you." She growled as she narrowed her eyes. "How dare you accuse me of some crap that only you would pull. I've been faithful to you even when you haven't. You come here to ask for my forgiveness and yet you outright accuse me of sleeping with Naruto-kun?" She curled her hands into a fist as she shook in anger. Her voice got shaky as she spoke again. "Last time I recalled, the only one in this room who slept with anyone was you!" Sakura shouted in anger. "How many times did you do it Sasuke? Was it during those times that you told me that you had other plans? Oh...no wait...maybe it was those times you told me you had missions!"_

_"It was a mistake damn it!" He shouted in equal anger. "You didn't give me a chance to explain!"_

_"Explain what?" Sakura demanded in a low voice. "Please enlighten me...what on earth could you explain that I didn't see that day?"_

_"It only happened once. She came over to discuss some things for the wedding...and we had a few drinks...and one thing led to another..." He said quietly as he looked her straight in the eyes._

_For a moment, she stared blankly at him as she released a sigh. The look on her face fractioned only by a bit. "How stupid can you be?" She asked calmly._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me. How stupid can you be? She JUST came to talk about the wedding? Whose wedding is it? Why wasn't I informed about this meeting? Did you bother to mention me? To tell her that since it was OUR wedding that both of us should be present?" She asked as she leaned back against the couch._

_He also sighed deeply as he leaned against the wall near the door. "She said that she was in the area and it was only going to take a few minutes. She said she didn't feel it was necessary to tell you about the last minute meeting and that I could tell you afterwards. So I believed her..._

_We didn't just talk about the wedding, but other things as well. We laughed a lot and I really enjoyed her company. We had a few drinks and then she told me that for awhile she had feelings for me but she couldn't bring herself to tell me because of the wedding...she then kissed me...and from there..." A very sad look was written across his face and for a second, she began to feel really bad for him. But she shook that feeling off. No matter who was at fault he slept with her. Time couldn't be reversed no matter how much they might wanted it to._

_"I forgive you." Sakura said in a very quite voice after a moment. She looked up to see that Sasuke's eyes were widen in shock and his jaw was dropped._

_"You...what?" He gasped._

_"I said that I forgive you." She said as she walked up to him and stood less then a foot from him. She took in a deep breath as she lowered her head and looked down. "But..." She added in an even softer voice. "It doesn't mean that I'll forget what you did." She looked up and she had a frown on her face. "Sasuke, let's face it, you've always hurt me. When you ignored me, when you left, when we were dating and you weren't affectionate enough. Gosh, at times I felt that we were just really good friends instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. Then...two weeks ago when I caught you..." Her voice trailed off as it suddenly became too much for her and a tear rolled down her cheek. "How am I ever going to trust you? How can we ever move forward when there really wasn't anything to move forward with?"_

_For the first time a look of realization came across his face. His face fell and a regretful look followed. "Sakura...chan..." He said in a very quite voice with tears hidden behind it. "Sakura-chan." His voice cracked as he closed the gap in between them and embraced her in a hug._

_Sakura's eyes widen when he used that suffix. Even when they were dating he NEVER used it. She felt her heart beat quicken and she felt the tears flowing down faster. She tried to pull away but he held on tighter._

_"I won't give up. I love you too much to just give up. I'll find a way to prove it to you, I promise that." He then pulled her away slightly and looked down at her. A warm look was on his face. "Please forgive me for the things I've said to you tonight. I was out of line and you were right about everything." Before Sakura had a chance to say a word, he closed the gap between them again, but this time with a kiss. It was a bittersweet kiss. Not quite the same when they were dating and not quite the kisses she had with..._

_Sakura's eyes widen slightly as she pushed Sasuke off from her. Before she could berate him, she got the surprise of her life.._

_"Sa...Sakura-chan...wha...what's the meaning of this?" Came a voice from the doorway. As if in slow motion she turned her head towards the voice. Her face paled and her heart nearly stopped when she saw who it was._

_"Naruto-kun." She whispered. What she saw, she was sure, would forever be embedded in her mind. The look on his face was that of a crushed man. He looked confused, hurt and angry all at once. She was about to say something when he cut her off._

_"Don't call me that!" He lashed out suddenly, no longer able to control his emotions. "Don't you dare call me that after what I saw."_

_"But it's not what you think!" Sakura cried out._

_"So you're telling me that I didn't see you and Sasuke kiss?" He asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Sakura felt her throat tighten. "No...but..."_

_"So you were kissing Sasuke." He asked with narrowed eyes._

_Her stomach turned inside out and she felt sick. "Yes." She said in a low voice as she lowered her head. With her head still lowered, she heard footsteps storming towards her. She looked up to see that Naruto was right in front of her, a very peeved look was on his face._

_"Maybe we rushed this. Clearly you aren't over him so it was a mistake to even get back together. The wedding is off seeing how our engagement is broken." He spun around and started to walk away, but not before looking over his shoulder to give her and Sasuke a dirty look. "You know, there aren't any words that could perfectly describe you. Even calling you a slut isn't befitting for you." And with those last words, he was gone._

_"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!" She shouted as she felt the tears coming back. But these tears were nothing compared to before...not even after seeing Sasuke with the wedding planner or even when Naruto broke up with her. It was almost like witnessing the love of your life dying in front of you. She was beyond crushed. She lost the strength to stand on her own and start to fall. That's when Sasuke tried to help, but she angerly pushed him away as she gave him a deadly look._

_"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!!" She hollered as she shook violently. Sasuke's eyes widen at how she was falling apart. By the look on her face, he knew when to stay and when it was best that he just high tailed out. So he left. As soon as he left and he neared the stair case which was 4 doors away, he heard a sound that completely frighten him...something that would echo in his mind. A scream. A blood curtailing scream...like someone was killing her slowly. His eyes widen in horror as he spun around and ran back to the apartment. When he opened the door, he saw her and he didn't delay to run to her side. She was lying on the ground not moving, not a sound coming from here. Upon closer inspection, he found that her breathing was very shallow and her pulse was hardly there._

_"Sakura...Sakura-chan...wake up...please wake up." He said softly as he shook her gently._

_No response._

_"Sakura!" He cried out as tears started to flow down his cheeks. He shook her harder._

_No response._

_"SAKURA!! WAKE UP!! PLEASE WAKE UP!" He screamed as he held her tightly crying even harder._

_Outside the open door about 5 doors up, around the corner, Naruto was on his knees. His hands covers his face as he broke down in tears. He heard Sakura scream...something that would forever be in his mind. He heard Sasuke's scream for her to wake up and immediately feared the worst. True he was upset at what he saw, but now he was beginning to wonder if he had gone too far._

_His mind played back the whole scene. He walked to her house with flowers in hand. He was happy that she was going to cook for him and that they were going to watch a movie of his choosing. Since they got back together, their relationship was even tighter then it was a year ago. He didn't think ANYTHING would break them apart. Then he received the shock of a life time...seeing her kissing the one man who he currently despised...her EX. At that moment, he simply couldn't think clearly. His thoughts were irrational and he said things he didn't mean. He knew Sakura well...he had so much faith in her so in his heart, although he knew that she didn't do it, his mind said other wise. He couldn't believe his self...what kind of person was he? What right did he have to say that he loved her when all he ever did was hurt her...and now..._

_He cried even harder. Just then he heard the sounds of sirens in the distance coming closer. A few minutes later he heard the sound of foot steps rushing towards her apartment. He heard a couple of paramedics asking Sasuke questions. Soon after that he heard them taking her away. He stood up, tears still in his eyes and many questions running through his mind. One in particular...how would they move forward from this?_


	4. Itachi: The Ace Card

**Author's Note:** Finally an update. Seriously, I think 2007 was the last year that I wrote . but now I'm doing the best that I can to just write, especially when I have the time to do so. I hope many of you are still following along. There's only one more chapter after this, so expect an update soon. R&R!

**Disclaimer**: don't own Naruto.

**P.S.:** I need to rewrite ch. 2. Reason for that is cause I don't want to specify the reason why Sasuke left, other wise i'd be hard to explain why Itachi is there. This is not following the manga. just so you know.

Sakura's unusual wedding

ch 4

Itachi: The Ace Card

"Wow..." I heard Aki whisper. Looking over at her I saw that she had this shocked and sadden look on her face.

"Shouldn't he have known that you're not like Sasuke? And why didn't he snap at Sasuke? I would have figured he'd beat the guy to a bloody pulp.." She bit her lower lip as she looked up at me. To my surprise, I saw as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sakura!" Just then she leap at me giving me a hug. I suppose normally I would have been weird out by a stranger hugging me. But to me she wasn't and after telling that last story, I really needed that hug. After a moment she pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"How are you even here? I'm not asking like I have been, just that you went through so much and suffered a breakdown. That was like two weeks ago. How did you make such a quick recovery?" She asked.

I sighed deeply as I looked up at the sky. That was a really good question. So much had happen, how is it that I'm not still out of it? My thoughts turned to the past couple of weeks and I couldn't help but to smile a little. Aki caught this and her curiosity peaked.

"Oh come on! Please tell me already. I've got to know why your suddenly smiling!" She nearly cried out. My eyebrows rose when I looked at her and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head when I saw her down on the ground on her hands and knees acting over dramatic as she pleaded to the sky.

"Oh dear. um...Aki...umm..." Unsure if I should or not, I reached out my hand and tapped her shoulder. Slowly she turned her head to look at me and I nearly jumped back in fear. She almost looked like she was deprived of food for a loooong time. She really was getting into this!

"Ok, if you calm down, I'll finish the rest of the story." I said calmly with my hands on my lap. Almost instantly, she jumped back on the bench next to me and was starting to behave like a normal person. I sighed deeply wondering if I'd react the same way if the situation was the other way around.

"I stayed in the hospital for about 5 days. They ruled out anything serious and treated me only for a nervous break down. While there, I received visits from everyone, except for Sasuke and Naruto-kun. I didn't care much for Sasuke since I made up my mind, but not seeing Naruto-kun was unbearable. Even after I left the hospital, I was still depressed. I mostly kept to myself and I didn't care much for visitors. However, my friends managed to drag me out of the house and take me out for coffee and desert. I had to admit that I enjoyed their company but..."

_Flashback one week ago..._

_She looked around the table as her friends were engaged in several different conversations simultaneously. She was paying attention to neither as she swirled her straw around her half empty glass of strawberry smoothie. She really felt like leaving. She just wasn't in the mood to be around people. Making up her mind, she dropped her tab, stood up and walked out without a word as her friends called out to her. Perhaps it was rude on her part but they had to understand that with all that happened she simply couldn't be rushed back to feeling better. Things wouldn't get better. How could they? Naruto continued to avoid her calls._

_She sighed deeply as she continued to walk blindly down the street not bothering to see where she was going. As she continued lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice until the last second and as a result collided full on with someone thus causing herself to lose balance and fall backwards._

"_Ow!" She cried out as she fell and in the process her purse and everything in it scattered all over._

"_Damn it!" She muttered under her breath as she scrambled to gatter her things together. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault, I had a lot on my mind and I..." Her voice drifted once she looked up to the person she was appoligizing to. She tilted her head to the side and once she gattered her stuff together, the person reached out there hand to help her up. Taking his hand, she couldn't help the feeling that she knew him from somwhere, but she couldn't remember._

"_Um...I...I'm really sorry. But...have we met before?" She asked out of curiousity once she was standing up and looking up at him._

_For a moment he remained silent as he looked at her...as if he were like wise studying her like she was to him. She noticed that he had long black hair tied back in a low pony tail with just two pieces of his hair hanging loose in the front. His eyes were dark, mysterious and yet held a little spark to them. Then, the last thing she noticed were scare marks under both of his...her eyes widen when she finally realized who it was._

"_Itachi-Nii-san?" She asked unsure if she was correct or not._

"_Sakura-chan?" He likewise asked as he continued to look at her in wonder._

"_Ichi-Nii-san!" Sakura cried out in joy when she realized it was him._

"_Saku-moto!" He said with a warm smile as he gave the young woman a hug._

"_Oh my gosh, it's been so long. What...a little more then 10 years?" She asked once they took a step back and she looked him up and down. "Wow, you've really chanced! You must have tons of woman chasing you!" She added with a playful smirk._

"_Yea, I think it's been that long. You were in your early teens the last time I was here. Look at you now, you've grown into such a beautiful young woman. I'm sure you have men following your every steps." He likewise gave her a playful smirk. ._

_just then a thoughtful look suddenly crossed his face. "Actually, correction. You have one guy following you. Forgive my forgetfulness. How are you and Sasuke doing? Last I heard you two were getting married. Congratulations!" He Said with a genuine smile._

_The smile suddenly faded when he noticed that she wasn't smiling. Actually, it looked more like a dark stormy cloud was hanging over her head just at the mention of his brother's name. He sighed deeply as he shook his head._

"_I'm so sorry Saku-moto." He said in a low voice as he gave her a sorry look. "You see, that's what happens when you haven't kept in touch with family for so long. If you want to talk about it, I have plenty of time. I was just heading to the cafe to get a drank, if you don't mind tagging along?"_

"_Does it have to be around here? I just left my friends not too long ago. They were trying to get me out of the house, but I just couldn't stay in there anymore." She said softly as she lowered her head._

"_Humm...I see..." He started slowly as he rubbed his chin. "We don't have to go to a cafe. I could just go to a convenience store and pick up something. But that could wait. The park isn't too far from here and it's pretty light out. Let's just sit for a moment, catch up on old times and if you want to, you could tell me anything you wish to tell me. Ok?" He smiled softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder._

_She nodded her head as she smiled. "Thank you Ichi-nii." His smile likewise widen at hearing her call him that. Looking at her, he could still see the little girl who used to follow him around the house when she'd visit Sasuke._

_The two of them sat on a bench at a park about 15 minutes later. For a moment neither said a word. Itachi didn't want to rush her to speak about her problems, so he decided to start the conversation on a light note._

"_Do you remember following me around the house? You'd come to visit Sasuke but no sooner did you come and you clang to me." He chuckled softly. "Man Sasuke was jealous, but it was his fault cause he'd ignore you or even tell you to go back home."_

"_Yea, and I'd start to cry and you'd ask what was wrong. Then I'd tell you and you'd end up scolding him. He always got so upset, but eventually he played with me for a little before going back to pushing me away." She turned to look at him with a half smile._

"_I guess that was an early warning sign no?" She smiled sadly as she looked out in front of her. "But now that I look at it, I wonder if I choose the wrong Uchiha. He never once seemed interested in me."_

_Itachi's eyes widen slightly at hearing that last comment. He looked at her for a moment as the same thought crossed his mind. That thought shocked him. Since when was he even thinking that?_

"_You did tell me at one time that you wanted to marry me instead of Sasuke." He found him self saying both in a serious and joking matter._

"_Huh?" She asked as she looked at him with a confused look._

_A slight blush crossed his cheeks as he looked away. "Um, nothing. So, what did my little brother do to you?" He asked as he sighed deeply and looked at her giving her his full attention._

_The dark cloud once again appeared and he started to regret ever asking her, that is until she spoke up._

"_Earlier this month, I went to his apartment. With the planning of the wedding and all, I was so focused on it that I hardly had time for him. So I planned on making this wonderful dinner but when I got to his apartment..." She paused as she clutched her fist. It still had an affect on her just talking about it. "When I got to his apartment, I had an uneasy feeling. Turns out I caught him sleeping with our wedding planner."_

_For a moment, she didn't hear him say a word. When she looked over at him, she nearly jumped away in fear, cause he had a look on his face that would kill a thousand people. _

"_Ichi-nii?" She spoke softly as she reached out a hand slowly to touch him. That mere touch proved to calm him down tremendously._

"_I'm sorry," He whispered as he reached his hand up to touch her hand. "I wish that you didn't have to suffer through that. The next time I see him I'll-"_

"_Do absolutely nothing." She cut him off firmly as she gave him a look to match. "He's not worth it. And besides...I had gotten back together with Naruto-kun..." She added while looking down with a frown._

"_Huh? You and Naruto? When, how?" He asked, unaware of the relationship all together._

_Sakura shook her head as she sighed deeply looking down. "It's a long story. But the point is that...right now I would have been the most happiest woman in the world and next week I'd finally be his wife. But Sasuke screwed things up. I was suppose to meet up with Naruto-kun when I saw Sasuke at my door. He tried to talk to me and reason about what happened. Eventually after hearing him out, I told him I forgave him, but I wouldn't forget what happened. The next thing I know, he kisses me and Naruto-kun..." Her voice drifted off as she felt a sting to her heart._

_Itachi remain silent for a moment. Sakura looked over at him and noticed he gave her a blank look. Without a word, he leaned over and gave her a hug. A tight hug. Her eyes widen slightly in surprise before she hugged him back._

"_If I could, I'd take away all the pain in your heart and take it into mine." He whispered softly. "I love you too much to see you like this."_

_For a moment, it didn't dawn on her what he said and when she did realize it, she pulled back and gave him a dumbfounded look. "What did you say?" She asked as she looked at him._

_He looked back at her with a warm smile. "I said that I love you." He repeated as he took her hand into his._

_Sakura blanked. And blanked. And blanked again. "SAY WHAT?" She cried out in surprise._

"SAY WHAT?" Aki cried out in surprise

I blanked as I looked over at her. She had the same expression on her face that I had when Itachi told me he loved me. I couldn't blame her.

"I don't blame you for having that look on your face." I said as a smirk came across my face.

"Heck yea! This is starting to sound unbelievable! I mean, first you have this guy you've always loved cheating on you, then you get back together with your true love, now your childhood friend tells you he loves you?" She shook her head in disbelief. "This kinda crazy stuff only happens in movies!"

I shook my head as the smirk widen on my face. If only she knew what happened next. "You've got no idea. If this were a movie, it would be the kind that you couldn't take your eyes off the screen." I then sighed deeply as I looked up at the sky. "Actually, if all of this didn't happen to me...I wonder where I'd be right now?"

"In that catering hall getting married to someone you didn't want to get married to." Aki muttered. She then paused as a thought crossed her mind and her eyes widen at a new discovery. She looked over at me with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped. I looked back at her not quite understanding where she was getting at. "Sakura. Don't you get it? This has to be some kinda sign. Of why you aren't in there."

I nodded my head slowly. "Perhaps Ichi-nii noticed that too..."

"_Am I not suppose to love you?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side and looked at her._

_Sakura felt like her heart leaped out of her throat. Was he pulling her leg? Was he serious? She just told him all that had happen, why would he add this to her troubles?_

"_It depends." She said softly as she looked away. "When you say you love me, what do you mean? So much has happened, I just..."_

_He remained silent for a moment as he looked ahead. "When we were kids, do you remember what you said to me?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued. "One day we were sitting by the lake near my house. You were licking your ice cream and I sat by your side looking out onto the lake. Suddenly you asked me to promise you that if we got older and something happened between you and Sasuke, that you wanted me to help you in anyway possible. Am I right?"_

_After thinking for a moment she looked at him and noticed that he was looking at her with a smile. She like wise smiled for the first time in a few days. "Yea. I did ask you that." She said softly. _

"_Then," He started as he took her hands into his once again. "When I tell you that I love you and that I don't want anything bad to happen to you, do you think I mean it in away to harm you or to help you?"_

_There eyes locked and she could tell how serious he was. She also knew well enough to know that he'd never do anything to hurt her on purpose. She wasn't sure she understood fully, but she understood enough to trust him. Her smile widen as she nodded her head. "You have my best interest at heart."_

"_Of course I do. So, hear me out. I will do all I can to straighten things out with you and Naruto. But for that, I only ask you to do me one huge favor."_

_Tilting her head to the side, she looked at him giving him a slightly unsure look. "Ok?"_

"_Promise me..." He paused as he leaned closer to her and whispered in her hear. "Promise me that you'll smile again. You have the most beautiful smile that could pull anyone from their deepest depths of dispare. I promise you, that next week you will be at your wedding and you will be walking down that aisle. I promise to make you the most happiest woman. And for that all I want...is to see you smile." He pulled away just enough to give her a kiss on the cheek and a sincere smile._

_A tear rolled down her cheek as she gave him a sincere smile. She was so happy to have him around. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe things would turn out alright. For the first time in awhile, she felt that the sun was shining and that everything had a brighter side._

"_Thank you so much Ichi-nii." She whispered as she gave him a tight hug as she rested her head against his shoulder._


End file.
